


Catch Me When I Fall

by EveryFandomHybrid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryFandomHybrid/pseuds/EveryFandomHybrid
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare and needs to make sure that Aziraphale is okay.





	Catch Me When I Fall

Burning. Everything was burning. At first, it was the bookshop and the fire was everywhere and  _ where was Aziraphale.  _ Then it stopped. It changed and  _ Crowley _ was burning. His wings were being singed black by flames that caught on his wings as he fell. 

White was quickly taken over by a pitch-black, blacker than even the void of space. Blacker than the black holes that Crowley had helped to create. And the pain. It hurt so  _ much _ . The fire licking at his wings was consuming him, swallowing him whole. Every single nerve was lit up with pain and  _ please just make it stop please I won’t ask any more questions.  _

But it was only worse once it stopped.

Crowley crashed into a dark place that smelled of sulfur and ash,  _ Hell.  _ At first, he was relieved that the pain stopped, but with the pain gone there was nothing to disguise the feeling in his soul. Gone. Empty. Numb. There was nothing there. Where purity and love had once been was now a gaping hole that nothing could fill, except for one thing. Aziraphale. 

A name that was familiar on Crowley’s tongue. Who were they? Suddenly his vision flashed with images. Mesopotamia. Rome. London. The Ritz. The  _ bookshop.  _ That’s right, wasn’t it burning? Didn’t- didn’t the angel die? Another scene flashed before Crowley’s eyes and suddenly he was  _ there.  _ The angel, Aziraphale, was in front of him and  _ was that blood? _

Crowley looked down to find that his hands were holding a sword and blood dripped down his hands. Did he do this? Did he  _ kill _ his angel? No that couldn’t be right, he’d never-  _ no no no no no. _ He stared down at the corpse, eyes wide in horror. Silent tears rolled down his face and fell to the ground. Crowley felt something inside of himself break and he fell to his knees. He curled around his angel’s corpse and held him close. This couldn't be happening,  _ it couldn’t. _ Crowley let out a cry of anguish and broke down into full-on sobbing. 

And then with a start, Crowley was awake. Dark. That’s the first thing he thought of. Aziraphale was the next thought and Crowley leaped out of his bed with a start. “Angel angel angel no no no no  _ no _ ,” Crowley muttered as he stumbled toward his phone. He quickly punched in Aziraphale’s number and the phone rang. It rang and rang and  _ rang _ , but there was no answer. He immediately miracled himself outside of Aziraphale’s bookshop and rushed inside. 

Everything was normal. There were no flames, but there was also no Aziraphale.

“Angel?” Crowley called out, desperation seeping into his voice. There was no answer. “Aziraphale?” He tried again, but still no answer. “ _ Angel! _ ” He yelled, looking around the bookshop frantically. “Please be joking or- please just be sleeping,  _ you have to be okay _ ,” Crowley muttered as he made his way up the stairs. He rushed to Aziraphale’s bedroom and tried the handle of the door. Locked. “Aziraphale? Are you in there?” His voice was shaking with fear at this point as he banged on the door.

Then the door opened to reveal a sleepy Aziraphale.  _ Aziraphale _ . He was okay. He was  _ safe _ . Crowley flung his arms around Aziraphale and buried his head in Aziraphale’s shoulder. A comforting hand was soon on his back and Crowley felt tears start to slip down his face.

“Angel. You’re safe. You’re okay,” Crowley croaked out once he stopped crying.

“Of course I am, dear,” Aziraphale said, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I had a dream and you were- I killed you!” Crowley explained, his voice shaking. “The blood was everywhere and all over the sword and it was all over my _hands_ and I couldn’t-” Crowley broke down again and buried his face deeper in Aziraphale’s shoulder, holding him as close as possible. 

“Crowley.  _ Crowley _ . Look at me,” Aziraphale said, his voice demanding but soft. Crowley lifted his head from Aziraphale’s shoulder to look at him. “Look. I’m okay, see?” Aziraphale insisted. He lifted his hands towards Crowley’s glasses and gently took them off so he could look him in the eyes. Crowley’s eyes were still rimmed red from crying and wet with both shed and unshed tears. 

Crowley glanced down toward Aziraphale’s lips, noting how close their faces were. Then Aziraphale closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips pressed together and Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer. He tried his best to pour every emotion - his fears and his 6000 years of love - into the kiss. When Aziraphale finally pulled away, the feeling of the kiss still lingered on his lips.

“I love you, Crowley. I always have,” Aziraphale whispered, leaning his forehead against Crowley’s.

“I- you do? How long, angel?” Crowley asked, his mind still reeling from the kiss.

“I realized it that time in the church when you returned my books to me, but I think I loved you before that,” Aziraphale answered. 

“I love you too angel, I’ve loved you since that day in the Garden and I’ve loved you every day since,” Crowley confessed, closing his eyes and relaxing against Aziraphale.

“Oh. That long, love?” Aziraphale questioned. He was shocked that Crowley had loved him for that long.

“Yes… wait, ‘love’?” Crowley asked, blinking in surprise.

“Ah sorry, it just slipped out,” Aziraphale apologized.

“No no, it’s fine!” Crowley insisted and leaned toward Aziraphale’s ear. “ _ Angel _ .” The word had so much more meaning after everything that had happened. Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat.

“Crowley I- thank you for always being there for me,” Aziraphale whispered, almost reverently.

“And you Aziraphale, thank you for always catching me when I fall.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
